paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X marks the spot: DylanXLani pups
DylanXLani's future pups, two girls, Sandy and Robin, and one boy, Digger. These pups will not be having any crushes. Purple paw prints :) :) and I are done at 3rd gen and basically all the pups will be cousins so it'd be kind of awkward. Robin: She has her mother's floppy, fluffy ears, a skinnier tail, and no fur tuft on her head like Lani had when she was younger. She shares his freckles that go from cheek to cheek, across the bridge of her nose. She has heterochromia like her mother, with one blue and one pink eye. She's dark brown like her dad with lighter brown fluffy ears. She wears a pastel blue collar Sandy: She has her semi-floppy ears with a flowy tail like her Grandma Skye, and spiky fur on her head like her Dad. She also has a few freckles under her eyes near her cheeks. Her ears and tail are a darker brownish color, with tan socks and her front two paws, and she has brown eyes. She wears a light cream-yellow collar Digger: He has his mother's floppy, fluffy ears, a skinnier tail, and fluffy fur tuft on his head like his Grandma Skye. He has bright blue eyes like his dad, but shares some of his mom's markings with a light tan-ish muzzle and tail tip. his front two paws are a dark brown, while his ears are a normal brown Robin: Even though she's the oldest, she's more like first mate to her sister, Sandy. She's very much like her mom when it comes to adventuring, but she doesn't like making the decisions. Once something is decided, she likes to go along with it. Sandy: The leader of the trio, she's a mix of her mom and dad in personality- she's got her mom's fiestyness and her dad's perserverance, never stopping until she gets something(unless she's in trouble). She's headstrong and brave, always wanting to charge head-first like her mom, and it usually gets them in a bit of trouble with the family. Digger: He's actually the quieter ones of the pups, taking more after his Grandpa Chase and Uncle Ace in terms of cautiousness, but he still really likes to dig around and stir up trouble with his siblings. Trivia *They're really tight with their other cousins, though they all bicker now and again, they love spending time with them. *Digger was named that way by his parents because they thought his paws looked like they had mud on them *Robin is actually the oldest, but she's smaller than her siblings. People often mistake her as the younger sister. though it doesn't bother her very much. *Robin was born first, then Sandy 7 minutes later, and then 20 minutes later, Digger was born, making him the youngest *They love to play with their Aunt Sora, since she's a little more springy than their Uncle Ace, but they still love him a lot too. *Though Robin is the oldest, Sandy is more of the leader her siblings and Robin is more of a first-mate to her sister, usually listening more than making orders. She's more headstrong and brave, while Robin is more laid-back. *Digger loves to bake and make sweets with his Grandmothers, his favorite thing to make is cakes, especially when it comes to decorating them *Sandy once got stuck in a tree and had to have Marshall rescue her, leaving her somewhat embarrassed. She still continues to climb trees though. *The pups refer to Fletcher's pups as "Auntie" and "Uncle" even though they're technically "second cousins". It's easier for them to just call them Auntie and Uncle and the older dogs refer to them as "Nieces" and "Nephews" *They're really protective over their cousin Miracle, and also share a hatred for her father like her parents do. They've heard stories about him and don't want him to come back. Fears: *Robin: Ironically, Robin is incredibly scared of heights and flying. She does like to swing and bounce on the trampoline, but not too high. She's also got a huge phobia of going underwater after almost drowning as a pup. (like Tommy Pickles in an episode of All Grown Up) She's fine being in the tub and having her head above water, but she'll freak out if someone dunks her or if a wave goes over her head. *Digger: He's scared of big trucks like Tractors and Bulldozers and will run from them if he's digging around on the farm while visiting his Dad at work. *Sandy: She's not scared of much, but she really hates worms. Come anywhere near her with a worm and she'll smack it away. The one thing she's truly afraid of is eagles like Grandma Skye. She hates their talons and sharp beaks and will freak out if she sees one while flying with mom or Grandma. The one thing she's really scared of is being left alone in a dark place. If she's in the dark with someone near her, she'll be fine, but if she's in a dark room by herself she gets really scared and paranoid. Stories by Purple Paw Prints :) :) or Tundrathesnowpup: *Pup Pup Zoo Panic! Stories by others: *Pups and the dinner disaster *Pups and the Adventure *Pups and the treasure hunt Collaborations: Third generation.png|All the cousins together Photo-2.jpg|art request by PitbullLover- Tide, RJ, and Sandy playing with their grandparents Zuma and Rocky <3 I love it so much thank you! Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Next next generation Category:Third generation Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Characters Category:Baby puppies Category:Animals Category:Heterochromia Category:Shared Pups Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Zuma's Family Category:Chase's Family Category:Skye's Family Category:Tundraverse Third Gen